slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danceykitty/A List of Ideas for my Everyday Imagination!
Credits to Sheepers for the idea. Anyways, I decided to make a random list of my ideas, each one I've already gotten done or made a page for will be marked with "(Done)" or something. And there are AU exclusive things (areas), so yeh. I do not mind if you make a RP a thing, just ask me first so I would know that you will make the page. Roleplays Magical Problems (Done!) Not many rules for this roleplay. The only thing is that Dancey seems to have a small...err, huge problem with her form changing ability, making her turn into any creature (wolf, bat, rabbit, dragon, etc) randomly without warning, also being unable to control this. A Kitten's Cafe (AU) (Done) Dancey opens a cafe where many, many, MANY mistakes happen. She barely thought things through when she had the idea to open a cafe at the moss blanket. Should I add a random menu for this? Colorless/Colorful (AU) (Done!) Everything in the world loses their color for some reason, characters who lose thier color will be pretty much emotionless, lifeless you might even say, in which, these characters are all of them except for a few outsiders (in which they will either have almost no color (sorta like Himeru?) or be too powerful in color (if that makes sense), being able to keep their color), one of which will probably be Paint! Dancey because I want to use my AU Danceys on RP more, but who knows. Two colorful cat-like spirits(?) guides everyone to return the color the world has lost. One of the rules is that characters that hold paintbrushes or pencils that draw things that then become real (How in the world do I explain that?) are allowed to draw things that might be able to help them on their way to recolor the world, and they are also allowed to recolor the world with it (and yes, if they try to color the world, no matter what color they use, the object or character (yes you may also re-color characters) will always be colored their original color, so no, you cannot have a blue orange, or a purple apple). Inspired by Kirby: The Rainbow Curse (I think that's what it's called. Also, I'm a bit obsessed with the games now... too bad I can't play most of them) I might do this one soon after the current roleplay is done. Treasure Hunt! (Done!) Someone finds a cave, which was known to have many treasures. Many slimes, ranchers, and others set off to the cave, seeking treasure. Irradiated Slimes (AU) I don't know what to call this one. This AU is based off a Pokemon fangame called Pokemon Uranium. Basically, a certain thing has caused events happened that exposed slimes from around the area the event happened with radiation. These slimes have become feral after being exposed to the radiation and cannot be tamed. However, slime scientists and some certain slimes that haven't been irradiated are constantly trying to find ways to cure these slimes of their radiation (I haven't played through the game to that point, so I do not know what the cure is, or how to cure irradiated pokemon, so that'll go for slimes as well until I get to that part). Rad slimes do not exist in this AU, just so that there won't be confusion. However, slimes that are supposed to be part rad slimes (or something), like, uh, actually, I don't know, are fine, here's the "catch", though. Unlike other slimes, due to these slimes already having radioactive properties, radiation do not affect them, so these slimes are able to go through radiation without becoming feral. People who are only part slime (like Dancey), are the one thing I'm having trouble with since I don't know what to do with them, so I may not RP with Dancey here unless I find a thing radiation can do with characters like her. Characters (almost) EVERY CHARACTER ON DANCEY'S RELATIONS LIST You can see where I'm going with this. Akuma (done!) A four-tailed fox of some sort made almost completely of shadows and darkness (well, at least her soul is) that used to be Darky's friend until Darky had gave up trying to kill Dancey and everyone in general. She is a female, and has killed just a few people, just those who were in her way...and by that I mean a lot, and I mean a lot a lot, but she refuses to join the Killer's Unite for some reason. Akuma also means "Evil fox" in Japanese. I'm not putting anymore info on this because for one, this is a WIP character, and I mean, WIP, and because if I added more stuff, this would probably clog up the blog....hey that actually rhymed! Himeru (Done!) A fox that constantly wears a mask to hide her face. She doesn't allow anyone to take off this mask, even those who she trusts aren't allowed to take off her mask. I've been thinking about making her last name Kitsune (Himeru Kitsune :D). Probably inspired by Meta Knight from Kirby? Bani (Done!) Bani is a white rabbit with blue spots that wears a red bandana, need I say more about him? His name means bunny in Japanese, but it also seems like an increative name for a person with a bandana. I might ship him Himeru, though as of now, the ship is not cannon, and they are just really, REALLY good friends. Kawari I wanted to make a character with the concept of being reborn into another world, aka the world of Slime Rancher, soooo, yeh. The name is a part of "umare''kawari''", which is "Reincarnation" in Japanese. Hosha A rad slime with a human form (alike the two hunters) who can be quite sassy, but also very friendly. Due to being a rad slime, she will not exist in the Irradiated slimes AU. Hosha is a part of "''Hosha''sei", Japanese for "Radioactive". Robo-Cat I was debating on whether it should be a dog or cat, but now it's a cat. I may make a drawing soon. Hana (Done!) An anthromorphic cat who's design is based on a hunter slime (and to avoid confusion, she is NOT a hunter slime), and story/concept mostly based on this music video. She admits that she's killed someone before and feels romorse for it. She constantly holds a flower, and keeps it with her until her end. The flower doesn't seem to wither. Her name means flower in Japanese. I have no name for this character A friendly wolf girl (not anthromorphic, mind you) who is somewhat heroric and naive, doing anything to help those others. She may acidentally help any villains (or whatever it is that is similar) who act innocent to trick her in to helping them, but she may also know of them, and not help them, knowing that they have either tricked her once before, or she has caught them trying to destroy things or pretty much anything that a villain would do. Has a living,shapeshifting echo companion. A LIVING ECHO THAT CAN SHAPESHIFT A male, but prefers "they/them" pronouns. They tend to float near those they trust (such as Ms.wolf-girl) and either try to protect them, or just there for the comfort. They can also shapeshift into pretty much anything, a sword, animal, slime, etc. They are quite serious, and it is hard to gain their trust, which can counter their companion's naive nature. They want to help their companion in any way possible. Noticably a companion of a wolf girl. Cotton Candy (or C.C) An anthromorphic rabbit that looks like cotton candy. She is half pastel pink, and the other half pastel blue. Just think about Signum, except an anthromorphic rabbit that is pink and blue. She is very cheerful and energetic, and tries to make others happy, she tends to be a bit clumsy, but that's fine (for her). She tends to be very social around even those she barely even know. She is very gullible, and can easily fall into a villan's trap, so it's best to keep her away from Hikari...Even though she probably wouldn't believe any insults and/or remarks about another person. (Sheep Slime, if you's like, you can consider her the less jokey/mary sue-ish version of I-forgot-her-name) A Somewhat Lonely and Depressed Wolf An anthromorphic wolve that was seperated from her pack, who were killed in front of her. She also wasn't always anthromorphic, and was experimented on, which caused her to become a biped creature. A Living Dragon Plush I think you can predict what this is. Locations Some sort of cafe (AU exclusive) A cafe in the moss blanket that Dancey owns, and it was probably not a very good idea to even open a cafe. Clubs Odd Ones Out (Done!) A club where slimes or other creatures who are different from their kind (such as color or ability, mainly color, such as how Dancey should stop being an example (jk use her as an example as much as you want)) can come together...or something along those lines? Category:Blog posts